The present disclosure relates generally to evaluation of fiber tear associated with removal of a first layer that was adhered to a second layer. In particular, the present disclosure relates to evaluation of fiber tear associated with removal of a cover that was adhered to a spine of bound pages of a book.
Perfect bookbinding includes stacking the pages to be bound so that the pages are aligned with the edges forming an even surface. In a first exemplary method the stacked and bound pages are designated for a single perfect-bound book, and in a second exemplary method the stacked bound pages are designated for a plurality of perfect-bound books.
In accordance with the first exemplary method an adhesive is applied to the surface formed by the edges that is to be the spine. The cover is immediately adhered to the spine by applying an adhesive to the spine and applying pressure so that the cover properly adheres to the spine.
In the second exemplary method, the individual books may be separated from one another once the adhesive used for binding the pages has dried. An adhesive is applied to the surface formed by the edges that is to be the spine. A layer of material may be adhered to the spine for additional stability. Once the adhesive used to bind an individual set of bound pages is dried and the pages are separated, if necessary, from the other bound pages, the cover is adhered to the spine by applying an adhesive to the spine and/or the cover and applying pressure so that the cover properly adheres to the spine.
The quality of the adhering of the cover to the spine may be affected by a variety of conditions present during the process of binding the cover to the book, such as the temperature of the adhesive, the thickness of the adhesive used, the pressure applied once the cover is placed on the spine, and the duration of time that the pressure is applied. The quality of cover to spine adhesion can be evaluated by removing the cover from the spine after it was fully adhered and evaluating the degree of fiber tear present. Currently, the evaluation of the fiber tear is based on a visual inspection of the spine.